This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf bag throat structure.
Throat structures have been used in golf bags to separate golf clubs stored therein into groups. These throat structures typically include two or three divider bars that extend transversely across an open top end of a golf bag and divide this open top end into separate compartments for separating golf clubs. Sometimes, the divider bars are joined to each other by additional bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,328 to J. A. Solheim discloses a throat structure mounted in an open top end of a golf bag. The throat structure includes a divider which separates the open top end of the golf bag into four compartments. The divider includes a pair of divider bars which are connected to each other near their centers by a rib. The divider bars are angled away from each other as they extend outwardly from the rib. This arrangement of the divider bars causes golf clubs, which are inserted into the golf bag through the throat structure, to gather and remain in outer corners of two of the compartments and in an inner corner of one compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,990 to A. J. Antonious discloses an insert for use in an open top end of a golf bag. In one embodiment, the insert includes a primary compartment surrounded by a plurality of secondary compartments. The primary compartment extends above the secondary compartments a sufficient distance so that golf clubs stored in the primary compartment are protected from golf clubs stored in the secondary compartments. In another embodiment, the insert has a primary compartment which is eccentrically located with respect to the secondary compartments.